Code Red
by Dark Clown
Summary: A new evil lurks in the shadows of Satan City. A mysterious figure enters Satan City seeking revenge for what happened in the past. What will Trunks and Vegeta do, if they were the only ones that could stop this new evil? Will fusion come to mind?


Disclaimer:I do not own any Dragon Ball Z characters.

Rated: PG-13 (Blood/Gore and Language)

_Dark Clown_ Presents...

**Code Red**

(Prologue)_ A Silent Cry_

* * *

Satan City was a city filled with people swarming around the busy streets like moving insects. Usually cars would boom their horns to speed up the slow traffic to get to their destination.

Many tourist would huddle along side the walkways, taking pictures of anything they find unique to their eyes.

The homeless would stand at a corner of a building, holding out a small bucket for any pedestrian to contribute any change they had.

Hustlers would mingle amongst the crowd, finding vulnerable old women to steal purses from. Then it would usually end up with the police chasing after the offenders.

It was an everyday occurence in the wonderful city of Satan. Sunny mornings, animals humming their tunes... But today was different.

The evening sky was rapidly turning to a dark shade of blue, and gray clouds gathered together to form an ashy blanket that hovered over the large city.

The traffic wasabsent today and the pedestrians had eventually rushed to their safe havens long ago for unknown reasons.

Somewhere amongst the city, stood a yellow mansion with the insignia of 'C.C'; Capsule Corporation.

Inside the building, a woman sat regally on a wooden chair, sipping a cup of steamy hot tea. Curiously, she looked out the window next to her, watching the sky turn a gloomy shade.

"That's strange..." She muttered to herself. "It was brighter than this ten minutes ago." Her eyebrows creased into confusion. "Maybe a storm is brewing."

* * *

He never thought his father would counter his attack by reappearing behind with great speed and striking him with a hard blow to back, causing him to collide with the ground.

He grunted in pain and started to breathe heavily. Damn, his whole body ached like hell!

"You're still weak, boy. You should never leave yourself vulnerable when your going to attack. Always be prepared for the unexpected. " Vegeta folded his arm as his trade mark grin formed on his lips. He hovered above mid-air in the training chamber, face looking down at the hunched over figure on the ground.

"Take a break, Trunks. Right now, you're weakness is embarrasing." Vegeta chuckled.

Pushing himself off the ground, Trunks remained silent despite his heavy breathing. He glared up at his father, wanting to protest, but he knew it wouldn't change his father's mind.

So the18-year old turned and walked out the chamber, snatching his black capsule corp.duffle bag laying by the door and left in heated anger.

* * *

"So, I was all like, I don't want that Lewie Vatton second rate bag! I want the snake skin Gucci one, but I think the Lewie Vatton bag would be great for you, what do you think?" Bra said, holding the phone by the crook of her neck while she laid on her lavished purple bed, curling her blue locks with her index finger.

**Phone**: _I have so many lewie vaton bags! I don't need another one to add to my collection!_

"Well then, get what I'm getting, Marron. You know the--" Bra paused when she saw Trunks entering her room.

"Bra, mind if you can hurry up the phone talk, I need to call Goten."

Bra growled in annoyance. She hated when people interrupted her girl-to-girl talk on the phone. "Uh, hello? Do you not see me having an important intellectual conversation?" Bra said in her valley girl attitude.

"Forget it." Trunks rolled his eyes and walked off towards the living room where his mother resided.

"There is no talking to that girl, she is such a little pain in the--" Trunks paused quickly, trying to find another word to use in front of his mother. "...in the ass!" Okay, maybe he couldn't find something else to say, but his anger made him not care.

"Now Trunks, you know she's just going through a phase like you did when you were her age." Bulma said, reflecting on the past.

"Yeah, but I wasn't this stubborn." Trunks responded, folding his arms in a prideful manner.

The blue-haired woman slowly shook her head and took another sip of her tea. "Honey, you were worst, especially since you learned how to use your Saiyan abilities. Thank goodness she's not into all that martial arts crap otherwise she would also be a handful." Bulma said jokingly while looking up at Trunks.

Trunks grinned sheepishly. "Gosh, I can't believe I acted like that, I was so immature. It's funny when--" Trunks immediately stopped when a wave of negative energy washed over him.

A look of seriousness came over Trunks' face.

"Uh Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma asks with concern.

* * *

The sky was dark and the wind began to blow with more intensity. The roar of thunder and lightning filled the air.

This night the Earth cried and poured down its tears of sadness.

The rivers overflowed, and the trees rustled. The wet grass shivered, and the animals seized their joyful humming.

The storm caused the street lights to flicker, as the used-to-be busy streets were now desolate and quiet. The city looked abandoned, the only hint of life were the lights flashing from the streets.

A flash of lightning revealed a shadowy figure standing stationary in front of the stone-made mansion of Capsule Corps. The creature was enormous in size, with his glowing red eyes the only visible part in the night. Beside the creature was another figure almost lifeless, in the crook of his large arm, barely able to stand.

A drop of liquid fell from the lifeless figure, resembling that of the sour stench of blood.

The creature stared down malevolently at the three-story mansion.

It soon sliced the silence by muttering distorted words "...Change is only the beginning."

With another flash of lightning, the creature vanished into thin air.

* * *

A sharp wave of pain struck Trunks' whole body senselessly. Instantly his feet gave away and he fell to his knees.

"_Trunks.._."

His mother's worried voice faded into distant echoes as he tried to regain his composure.

_'What is happening to me? I can't...move...'_

His hands searched forsomething to grab for support but his vision became cloudy. Everthing was moving so fast...

_"Trunks..."_

His hearing...everything sounded so muffled...

Trunks' eyes merely looked up to see his mother kneeling down in a desperate atempt to help him. Her lips were moving but no sound reached his ears.

Something was happening to him...

_

* * *

_

"Trunks, are you okay? What's happening to you?"

Bulma immediately grabbed her son's shoulder, shaking him lightly to get his attention. When he didn't respond, her eyes began to water with worry.

"Trunks! Please say something! Tru--" Bulma abruptly stopped her cries when she saw her son's face beginning to contort into a fierce expression. A low growl began to resound in his chest, and his ocean blue eyes began to change into a red hue.

Bulma slowly moved away, somewhat frightened at Trunks' sudden change of behavior.

"You're eyes...it's changing." Bulma said, more to herself than to him.

Her eyes widen a fraction when his lips slowly twisted into a smirk.

Out of nowhere, a deep demonic cry resounded throughout the whole mansion, causing her body to flinch in fear.

Trunks' uncharacteristically chuckled, his long lavender bangs casting a shadow upon his eyes.

His voice wasn't the same; it was that of another person.

In a blink of an eye, Bulma found her throat manhandled by Trunks. His hand gradually tightened around her neck, which Bulma tried to loosened but only with a failed attempt. She was loosing air...

A red glow flashed from the boy's eyes, bringing his lips to his mother's ears.

In a deep sultry voice, he whispered two words. "It begins."


End file.
